Marriage
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: Read and comment!


**I got stuck watching the new "Alice in Wonderland" and saw the episode of "Family Guy" where Chris gets busted for having Tucker's Vodka in the boy's bathroom during a dance, the combination of the two gave a hilarious idea. I'm putting it to the test.

* * *

**

The training grounds of squad 7 got unusually busy brought Sakura there, demanding to be in the best attire. So, needless to say, she was put in a white silk kimono, with white sash, with cherry blossoms dancing all around it. Tsunade was in her Kage Gown (God she hated that thing), and everyone else was looking his or her best.

What the hell.

"Sakura, why don't you go find Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Sakura bowed her head, and went to find her only teammate. She wondered all over the place. She ended up running into Lee.

"Sakura, don't you look lovely..." Lee said, with a blush.

"Oh, Lee. Have you seen..." She looked over and thought she saw...

...

...

...Sasuke...?

Take that back. It's Sai. Ass whole looks just like him.

"Sakura... There's something you should know..." Lee began, watching her glare towards Sai. She looked back at Lee.

"...He's going to ask for your hand..." Lee was going to add more when Someone in a blue and orange daimyo's kimono intervened.

"Way to go, big mouth!" Naruto screeched, pulling the confused kunoichi towards the other direction.

"Naruto..." Sakura said with fear in her voice. Naruto inhaled, and let it out through his nose.

"I tried to convince Tsunade otherwise, but the remaining two elders insisted on this." Naruto said, with one hand on her farthest shoulder.

"But, Naruto... Sasuke said..." Sakura was gonna cry, but Naruto stopped her by placing two fingers on her lips. He looked around to see if the close is clear. Once that was determined, He stuffed his hand to his pocket, pulled a fist out, and handed whatever he was hiding into Sakura's hands, and clamping them closed.

_"...He's hiding at his old apartment. Told me to give you the spare. Go!"_ Naruto whispered in her ear, and she took off like a jack rabbit. "Hey, Ino! Huge favor! Like Sai, still?" Oh, god. We all know what he's gonna try and convince her to do.

* * *

Sakura made it to the apartment, before placing the key into the key whole, and unlocking it. Before she could turn the knob, the door swung open and was dragged in. She whipped around and saw the one man she and Naruto were talking about. Those hypnotizing onyx eyes. Raven black hair that made him look like a cockatoo.

"S-S-...Sasuke..." All Sasuke could do was smile at the wonderous beauty that showed upon her. She placed one hand on his cheek, which he covered with his own.

"Been keeping our _thing_ quiet, I hope?" Sasuke asked. She nodded and looked around and noticed all the curtains were drawn. The place was dark, and was getting close to nightfall outside. Wonder how Sai was gonna take this. She didn't care. Her lover was back, but only for tonight. If Tsunade found out she was dating a criminal, she wouldn't hear the end of it. But, it was those two. No one else.

Life just got sweet.

Sasuke was the first to cup her face with his hands and place his lips upon hers. Both eyes closed on each other, They allowed each others hands to wonder with each other and allow Sasuke's hands to remove her out of the kimono. Granted, it was stunning on her, but for what they need and want, it wasn't necessary. He was able to remove the top layer of the kimono, and remove his tongue from her mouth, and lick his way to her neck. He missed hearing her gasp, so much. Sakura was able to remove his shirt/coat. She trailed her fingers down his back, as he rubbed the hem of her obi, and removing her of that, as well.

Sasuke picked Sakura up, bridal style, and carried her to the bed he hasn't slept in for years. Laying her down, and seeing in nothing but her bra and panties, he crawled above her, and whispered something in her ear.

"...Sakura Haruno..." He began, and licked her earlobe. He took her hand into his, and held it above her laying head. He then asked her the five words that caused her to have wide eyes.

"...In front of the Uchiha Clan,... And the eyes of your deceased ancestors..." Before he could finish, he returned his lips to her ear.

_"...Will you become my wife... And help bring the protector of the Uchiha Clan into this world...?"_

Sakura didn't know what to do. She was lost at words. Did he just-...

"S-Sasuke, I- I don't know what to say!" She said, with tears in her eyes. Sasuke noticed this, and smiled. He then kissed away her tears, and dug something out of his pocket. She noticed it was a ring, with the band of the ring made of pink metallic cherry blossoms, and two on top of the ring forming a heart, with a small diamond in the middle of it. She watched as he placed it on her finger. She turned back to him, and placed his lips to hers. They're tongues messaged each other once more, but it began the new chapter.

Sasuke trailed down his tongue all the way to the center curve of her breasts, and pulled out a kunai to remove the damn thing. Once he cut of the bra, he discared it, and endulged one of the nipples into the mouth, while messaging the other.

"Ahhhhhhhh! S-Sas-...Gasp!" Sakura was running out of breath. Either way, he enjoyed it. To him, it was music to his ears (Don't ask why, it's a guy thing. Shut up). Sakura finally took the courage to push him into sit up mode, her joining him, and figuring out exactly **HOW** do you untie his damn rope. Sasuke could hear her muttering some words.

_"...Oh, come on... Mother Fucker... Untie, damn you..."_ He laughed, and untied it for her, as well as removing her panties. He also removed his pants and boxers, and shoes. He positioned her above his hard staff (And for the record, it's not Gandalf's "Walking Stick"), begging for an entrance. He starred into her eyes and saw love, lust, and grateful within as she kissed him sweetly upon his lips, as he rammed into her, hearing her scream out of pleasure.

"G-GOD! ..." She lost the world. It didn't matter if people were worried about her. It didn't matter if Ino turned into her and accepted Sai's offer, thanks to Naruto. She sat on Sasuke's lap, as he pumped into her, at a slow, and teasing pace. "...Faster, please..." Ha! Sasuke found the pleading Sakura, once again. So, he obliged, fastening his pace. After hearing her pant and moan, he laid her down, him above, never leaving his staff from her, and quickened his pace, once more.

"AHHHHHHH!...FASTER, OH, GOD! !" Yeah, Sakura was loosing it. At they're final moments, Sasuke let out a very long moan as he felt her walls tighten as he climaxed and sprayed himself all in her, as she let out one enormous orgasm, while screaming his name.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!"

God... Don't take him away from me,...

...

...

...Please...

...

...

"Tina Marie LeVoctoy, who in the hell is Sasuke!"

"Um..."

Shit.

* * *

**COMMENT, PLEASE! I LIKE THEM!**


End file.
